Exemplary Behaviour
by Moiself
Summary: A hope Dean didn't dare to admit to becomes a reality. [Ambreigns, Friends to Lovers, Baby Boy Dean, Daddy Roman, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Angst, Hand Jobs, Blindfolds, First Kiss, Fantasy Fulfilment]


_**This is a companion piece to Correct Etiquette. Same events, told from Dean's pov.**_

 _ **Each piece works as a standalone, though if you read both remember these are differing views of the same night - dialogue remains the same!**_

* * *

Shuffling his haul around to save himself from dropping anything, Dean shoved the door from the stairwell open and bopped his way down the hall towards the room he was sharing with Seth and Roman. The shorter trip between towns tonight had given them few more hours than usual, and even if they had forgotten to stop for snacks in their hurry to get to the hotel, now he had solved that problem, he was looking forward to spending some rare quality time doing nothing with the guys. Just shooting the shit until the inevitable friendly argument over who would get a bed to themselves and who would have to bunk up with someone else. Not that Dean minded sharing. Not always.

Arriving at his room, goodies shifted into the crook of one arm, Dean rapped loudly at the door and waited. As he raised his fist to knock again, the door opened, the sight of Roman clad only in a small towel on the other side leaving Dean a little stunned. Hoping Roman didn't notice his slack jawed drooling, Dean bustled past him into the room.

"The hunter has returned! I have granola bars! And water! And things!"

"Where'd you go for it? All the way back to Montgomery?"

"Machine on this floor was out of order. I had to go next one up. Got talking to Jack for a bit, sorry,"

Unloading his picnic onto the desk, Dean glanced round, realising at last that the only other presence in the room was Roman.

"Where's Seth?"

"Punk's. He took the spare keycard so he said don't wait up."

"Did our little brother get a booty call? Aww, that's cute! They grow up so quick nowadays."

Roman flashed a look at Dean, the one that made him want sit straight, keep his elbows off the table, use his indoor voice, _to be good_ so that he would be on the receiving end of the other man's fond smiles instead.

"Be nice. We don't know what's going on. If Seth decides there's something he wants to tell us, he will." Leaving a quietened Dean to the diversions of his phone and his vending machine picnic, Roman returned to the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the door close and the water start running, Dean pushed aside the treacherous thoughts trying to creep into the forefront of his mind. Seth was otherwise occupied with Punk, Roman would be forever in the shower...or at least if not forever, long enough. Long enough for Dean to spend some quality alone time with his right hand provided he could find a little inspiration that wasn't a six foot two tattooed adonis.

Opening up his favourite porn site, he scrolled through the thumbnails until one caught his eye. First glance seemed promising...two very attractive guys, one a well built bearded redhead, the other a much slighter clean shaven, younger man with close cropped black hair...nothing at all like anyone he shouldn't be thinking of.

Almost immediately Dean's plan to distract himself backfired.

In ignoring the tiny descriptions that accompanied the preview images in his haste to crack on with cracking one out, Dean had inadvertently picked the very last kind of scenario he wanted to see right now. He absolutely didn't need to see the younger man be undressed leisurely by the redhead, or be blindfolded by the redhead's tie, or be picked up bodily and set on the redhead's lap and be told what a good boy he was being for his Daddy while Daddy fingered his hole. Though that was about all that Daddy Redhead did say to his boy, the rest of the time he was silent save for a few hissed out swear words.

All inclinations of jerking off now lost, Dean decided to cut his losses and shut off his phone, relocating to one of the beds, noticing as he did that the bathroom door was a little ajar. Perhaps the lock was faulty. He made a mental note to check and report it to the desk later so they wouldn't be charged for some imaginary damage and toeing off his shoes and socks, stretched out face down on top of the covers, making himself comfy.

Dean's body may have been at ease, but his mind was not. The scenario played over in his head, taunting him. For all that he knew he would have hated being blindfolded without even the anchor of a voice like the submissive boy had been, part of Dean, a larger part than he cared to admit, longed for someone...longed for _Roman_ to cherish him the way Daddy Redhead had cherished his boy, undressing him like he was unwrapping a precious gift, telling him he was good, lifting and carrying and setting him down on his lap as though he was light as a feather.

But Dean wasn't as light as a feather, he wasn't some dainty, slight boy. He was a man. A professional wrestler. There was nothing delicate or fragile about him. It was ridiculous to think that someone like him could be anyone's treasured boy, least of all Roman's.

The idea of Dean curling up on his teammate's lap, cuddling into him, being petted and cosseted was laughable. He should be Daddy, taking care of some sweet little boy or sweet little girl of his own.

Maybe that's what he needed to do to chase this ridiculous fantasy away. He was bound to get used to it eventually and at least his friendship with Roman would be intact. Perhaps when Roman was finished in the shower, he would see if he felt like hitting up a bar to look for some company.

A warm finger tracing the soft skin of the sole of his foot roused Dean from his maudlin trance. Snatching his foot back, he rolled over and pushed himself up to face Roman.

"Fuck off."

"What's wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with my face? It's my face. It always looks like this."

"You usually look a bit more happy once you've had some private time with your phone and gotten off," Roman's hand crept forward wrapping around Dean's ankle. Dean's eyes flickered to his foot at the touch before meeting Roman's teasing smile.

"Yeah, well, I lost interest...they were doing it wrong and it took me out of the moment."

"Wrong? Now I know you don't kinkshame, so what do you mean _wrong_?"

Dean looked away from Roman, feeling his cheeks heat up a little at the question. A friendly tug on his ankle forced his gaze back to his teammate, the grounding contact and Roman's judgement free warm expression emboldening Dean to speak honestly.

"I was watching a bondage scene...and they were doing it wrong."

"In what way?"

"He didn't talk...when the sub was blindfolded, the dom didn't talk...like not a word...that's not cool. You just don't do that. Communication...it's all about communication…"

"You're right." The absolute matter of factness of Roman's tone immediately had Dean's full attention.

As Dean looked on, an intensity slowly washed over his teammate's features. The grip on his ankle tightened and his mouth went dry as Roman slowly dragged him towards the bottom of the bed, dropping his foot to the floor once he was close enough. Before Dean had a moment to process what was happening, Roman had guided him to his feet and pulled him a few steps forward.

Still holding on to Dean's right wrist, Roman moved to stand behind him, covering Dean's eyes with his free hand.

"We're going to walk over to the chair and sit you down. There's nothing in the way and I won't let you stumble. We good? This what you mean?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Ok then, let's go...few more steps, that's you...and stop. Perfect." Dean's felt a tingle at the compliment. "Seat's behind you, down you go."

Somehow, without his eyes being uncovered, Dean found himself seated in the chair, hands placed upon his knees, curious as to where Roman was going with all this.

"I'm going to take my hand away, but I want you to keep your eyes closed. Can you do that for me?"

Roman's breath was warm against the side of his neck, his voice husky and low sending ripples of arousal directly from Dean's ear to his reawakening dick. He sat quietly with his eyes shut, as still as he could manage, his hands still on his lap, his toes curling against the coarse carpet. There was no way to hide his burgeoning erection from Roman, no way to disguise his arousal at their situation, but with every second that passed Dean found it harder to care.

Focussing on his breath, Dean used every no sell trick he knew not to react when a harsh quick tearing sound disrupted the otherwise quiet ambience of the room. He had only a second to wonder what it could have been before Roman's voice drew all his focus once more.

"That's good, Deano. You're such a good boy aren't you..."

Roman's voice tailed off into silence. A tiny flicker of panic began to flutter in Dean's core. It was over. The strange tension in the room was too much for Roman, this was the end of their little experiment. Keeping his eyes closed, if only to hold onto the fantasy for a few moments more, Dean tried to sound nonchalant.

"Rome...Roman? You ok back there…"

"I'm still here. I'm ok. How're you? Still good? If you need to tap out…"

Relief coursed through Dean's entire being.

"No! Not tapping out."

"Awesome. Now lean your head back for me just a little, that's perfect just there,"

Roman draped a piece of folded cloth over Dean's eyes, tying it off securely, hands lingering, cradling his head. "How does that feel? Can you see anything?"

Breathing in the clean scent of body wash and a feeling a little dampness from freshly showered skin, Dean guessed that the tearing sound had been his teammate's shirt. The makeshift blindfold was soft, the cloth still carrying some of Roman's warmth, plunging Dean into darkness.

"Nothing."

Roman's touch was almost a caress as his hands glided along Dean's jawline, coming to rest lightly at his bared throat.

"I had been wondering about you, about this...wondering if those little clues I thought I saw were real or just my wishful thinking. I wasn't wrong though, was I, Dean? Do you want to be my good boy?"

Dean took a moment to compose himself a little before answering, lest a too hasty response not be taken seriously.

"Please. Please let me be your good boy, Roman."

"Call me Daddy, sweetheart."

"Yes, Daddy."

His head was tipped back further. Almost uncomfortably far until all thoughts of discomfort vanished as Roman's lip pressed against Dean's own. Held fast by Roman's firmly gentle grounding touch and by the near overwhelming joy at a fantasy fulfilled, Dean offered no resistance, lips parting to permit access to the welcome intrusion of his Daddy's probing tongue. His lips chased after the kiss as it ended, Roman's hands easing down onto his chest anchoring him to his seat.

"You're behaving so well, sitting so nicely, just like I asked," His fingers brushing lightly against Dean's skin, Roman gripped the hem of his shirt and began to draw it upwards. "Lift your arms for me...that's it."

Before Dean had a moment to even think about feeling any chill, warm hands replaced the fabric of his shirt, spread wide and sliding slowly down his torso, burning a trail of heat in their wake.

"What's this babe? You hard for Daddy already? Just from my voice?" His Daddy's hand cupped Dean's rock hard bulge through the thick fabric of his sweatpants.

"Yes Daddy, you have a real nice voice. Always gets me thinking of...of things…"

"That so?"

Roman's hand vanished, returning at the waistband of Dean's sweats a split second later, diving underneath. Pleasure coursed through Dean's whole being as his Daddy's fingers wrapped around his hard, aching shaft, replaced swiftly by sheer want when they disappeared after a few tantalising strokes. The withdrawing hand left his cock laying pointing upwards, trapped under the elastic of his pants, spots of precome dotting his belly. Dean's hips bucked upwards, chasing the touch, a sweet kiss to the forehead from his Daddy helping him regain his calm.

"All in good time Dean, all in good time. But first I want you to tell me one of the things my voice made you think. Just one."

"This...made me think about this. About you telling me to call you Daddy, and telling me I'm your good boy. Wanted it for so long too. I wanna be good for you Ro...Daddy."

Roman toyed with Dean's nipples as he spoke, teasing the sensitive flesh into stiff peaks.

"Did that get you hot, babe? The thought of being my good boy?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Did you touch yourself? Did you touch yourself here?" Draping himself over Dean's shoulder, Roman leaned forward and passed the pad of his thumb across Dean's leaking cockhead.

"Yes Daddy."

Dean could feel Roman moving round to stand in front of him, thumb still stroking his dewy slit, letting go only once he hand nudged his way in between Dean's thighs, letting go only to capture Dean's hand and press it to his Daddy's own firm bulge.

"Feel that baby boy? All because of you."

Roman pulled Dean's hand away, lifting the other from its resting spot on his lap to meet it in front of Dean's chest.

"Here's what's going to happen. We're going to move from this chair over to the bed and by the time we get there we're gonna be naked...and when we get there I'm going to make you feel so good babe."

Roman's hands moved away, only the solid presence of his Daddy's legs between his own remaining to anchor Dean. The same soft rustling sounds that preceded the blindfold were all that could be heard besides their breath.

"Clasp your hands for me, sweetheart...that's perfect."

Dean held his arms in front of himself, taking care not to move as Roman bound his wrists with some sort of cloth, _probably more of the torn shirt_ , his brain helpfully supplied. His Daddy worked with a gentle touch, rearranging the binding so it lay flat and didn't pinch. Knot made and loose ends tucked away, Dean felt his Roman's warm hands skimming over his forearms, coming to a rest under his elbows, carefully adding just enough pressure to raise him to his feet..

"Up you come, baby boy. Now just stand still for me for a moment more."

Nudity was nothing new for Dean, he had let it all hang out in many a locker room, he had shed his clothes without a second thought for the hook up of the moment, but it felt like something new, something almost sacred, when Roman slowly slid his sweatpants to the floor, holding him steady as he stepped out of the pool of fabric. He felt truly stripped bare, not only of clothing but of the artifice and posturing made necessary by everyday life.

There, with his Daddy, he had no need for any of it, he could be vulnerable, be exposed, and feel nothing but safe and secure.

Even now, Roman was making sure that he knew he was not alone, one hand resting lightly on Dean's hip as the whisper of cloth against skin suggested that he too might be getting rid of his clothes. The warmth of naked skin against naked skin when Dean found himself pulled close confirmed it, Roman's bare cock scorching hot against his thigh as he reached around to grasp Dean's ass cheeks, massaging the firm muscle, fingertips sweeping teasing close to Dean's cleft.

"Still ok with this, baby boy? I mean what I said about tapping out."

"No Daddy, I'm good. Super good. No tapping."

"Ok then, babe. In that case I want you to slide your arms up, put them round my neck...and _hold tight_!"

Dean slid his arms over his Daddy's head, clasping his hands around his neck. Almost instantaneously Roman's huge hands swept under Dean's thighs and with no audible signs of effort, lifted him into the air. Instinctively Dean's legs wrapped around his Daddy's waist, remaining there as he was carried across to one of the beds and laid down carefully on the mattress, ankles unlocking, legs spreading on either side of Roman.

His Daddy moved, the mattress shifted, Dean shifting along with him as he leaned to one side. From the slightly frustrated huffing and the rustling noises, Dean guessed that he was reaching into one of the bags that lay on the floor next to the bed. Whatever he was searching for, Roman clearly found as Dean found himself lying flat on top of the covers once more.

Roman grasped Dean's wrists, carefully unhooking his arms from around his neck and laying them gently on Dean's chest. The mattress jiggled again, the click of switches and the dimming of the tiny edge of light at the edge of Dean's blindfold the only clues that his Daddy had turned down the lights.

"I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours, baby boy. Your hands are staying like they are, but the blindfold is coming off. Just close your eyes for a couple of seconds so the light isn't too much."

"They're closed, Daddy."

Impatiently Dean forced himself to wait the few tortuous seconds Roman had asked. He wanted to see his Daddy, he wanted to know for sure that this was real and not some vending machine candy fuelled dream. After what felt like an eternity, he opened his eyes.

Real.

It was real.

Roman's handsome face hovered above him, his familiar affectionate expression underlaid with something Dean had not yet encountered from the man, underlaid with lust. Dean smiled up at him, unable to hide his happiness.

Not even the brief moment when his Daddy looked away could diminish the soaring joy Dean felt, a joy only magnified by the feeling of Roman's slicked up hand wrapping around both their cocks. He allowed himself to float on the clouds of sensation, moans of pleasure filling the room, bound hands grasping at Roman, demanding kisses willingly given. Entire free of fear of flying away, Dean felt safe, felt cherished with his Daddy even when the pace of Roman's hands quickened and he could feel his orgasm drawing near.

"Baby boy, you going to come for Daddy?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm so close…"

"Good boy, so am I."

A few more deft strokes had was all it took to bring Roman to climax, Dean following almost immediately, their cum a hot wet mess between them. Floating in the soothing glow of post orgasmic bliss and of something else his hazy brain had no intentions of even attempting to process right now, Dean was barely aware of Roman untying his wrists and rolling them over so he lay atop his Daddy until he felt the tickle of stubble that was not his own and the enthusiastic attentions of Roman's kiss.

Tucking his head against his Daddy's shoulder when the kiss ended, Deam held tight, limpet like, as Roman easily manoeuvred them to the edge of the bed.

"This isn't over, baby boy."

Fighting against the warm comfortable feeling that was threatening to pull him down into sleep, Dean peeled himself away from the pillow of Roman's shoulder to get a better look at his face.

"No?"

"I meant what I said, I was hoping for this for a long while...you and me...like this if you want it. I don't want it to be a one time thing but if you need some time to think about it that's ok too."

"No time needed," Dean was sure. This was something he had hardly dared to hope for, but it felt absolutely right. Making himself comfortable again, he curled back into Roman's broad chest. "I'm down to see where we go from here... _Daddy_."

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to CBD for the encouragement!**_

 _ **Come say hi on tumblr - sortofgetit**_


End file.
